Devices such as smartphones, tablet computers and wearable computers are becoming ubiquitous and indispensable tools used by many people to access information from a wide variety of sources. For example, many people use a smartphone for accessing email, navigation, exchanging messages with others, reading, and many other functions. However, these user devices often have relatively small screens that can make certain tasks, such as reading a detailed map of an area or viewing a large image, difficult due to the small amount of the content and/or detail of the content that can be shown at a time.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide methods, systems, and media for launching a mobile application using a public display device.